Unkindly, and Lovepotions on The Side!
by Klarra
Summary: Snape thinks his class is screwed up! (R&R)
1. Unkindly

~CHAPTER ONE~  
  
Unkindly, and LovePotions on The Side.  
  
By Elise  
  
  
  
Always her.  
  
Hermione. Why did she even want to?  
  
Want to what? Oh, yes.  
  
-Malfoy. Why did she want to think that he was nice? Or even worse: Want him to be!  
  
A new day... with Snape in Potions class. "Granger, go down and sit next to Malfoy" said the disgusting voice. -Snapes voice.  
  
And Malfoy? She felt a sudden rush in her stomach. She turned her hed around, and looked at Ron and Harry. They were laughing. But she remembered the prom. Well, Malfoy wasn't THAT bad!  
  
While she was walking down to Malfoy's seat, she heard a voice.  
  
"You mudblood!" it said. But it was only Goyle. She sat down next to Malfoy, and she could see that he was trying to stop laughing.  
  
Snape continued to make couples. "Potter and Patil. Weasly and... Brown!" and so on. When he was done with all the students, he began talking again.  
  
"Today, we are going to make a LovePotion. Any comments?" Hermione could see that all the students heads turned around, and began talking like a bunch of sheeps.  
  
She opened her mouth, and didn't even bother to shut it again, while Malfoy began complaining to Snape.  
  
"But Snape! What do you mean 'no'? But.. but..!" But he didn't get things the way he wanted.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They had the biggest smiles you had ever seen on their faces and looked like they were going to fall of their chairs any second. And all because of Patil and Brown. - The prettiest 4th years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Stupid." Hermione mumbled, making sure Snape couldn't hear her. All the students found the ingridients, and Malfoy was just sitting there, staring down at the table, and had really no idea what to do.  
  
"Granger, help me!" he said, and didn't even care to say it on a friendly way, when Crabbe was sitting on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, sure I will." Hermione mumbled.  
  
After about 2 hours, Malfoy and Hermione was done with their potions., and Malfoy was happy, but he didn't thank Hermione for helping him.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" he yelled.  
  
And Hermione whispered back to him... "Yes, I sure did it!"  
  
"Come on, everybody, drink your potions." Snape yelled. And Snape was really furious, because Neville Longbottom said that he didn't want to like his partner, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Whining, Neville said, "She is ugly!"  
  
Furious, Snape snapped, "So are you."  
  
Hermione drank her potion, but didn't feel any different. When she looked at Malfoy, he was just... Malfoy. It was the same for... well, yes, only Malfoy. He sat down on Hermione's lap, and tried to like her.  
  
They saw Snape walking down, and Hermione said to the professor that their potions didn't work. Snape's face was puzzled.  
  
"Malfoy, why do you sit on Hermione's lap?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because I want to." Malfoy replied easily.  
  
He turned over to Hermione. "Why don't you tell him to go off your lap, then?"  
  
"I don't want him to. It gives me a nice, comforting feeling." Hermione said, and blushed.  
  
Snape went over to another desk, convinced the potion had worked.. Hermione didn't really have a clue why she said that, but she meant it. And why was Malfoy so unkind when he was with Goyle and Crabbe, but nice when they were ...erhm... nearly alone?  
  
After class, Malfoy stopped Hermione. "Which class are you going to now?" He asked her.  
  
"Herbology", she said, while trying to find Ron and Harry.  
  
"I can walk you there if you want to, it's not too far from my Aritmancy class." Malfoy said and grinned.  
  
  
  
Hermione finally saw Harry and Ron, but, at that time, she didn't really care. "Yes, of course, that would be nice!" she exclaimed.  
  
Hermoine and Malfoy walked away from Ron and Harry. She turned around to see if they were leaving soon, but they just stood there, staring at Hermione like she had just founded a Malfoy fan club.  
  
Whispering, Harry asked Ron, "What is she doing with HIM?"  
  
"I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want to know either." Ron answered.  
  
It seemed like it was going to be an interesting week.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~  
  
A/N: Please tell me if I should continue this story! So if you want to read the rest, R&R! Im done with the 2nd chapter, but I wont give you the third if I dont get at at least 15 reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the potion. The rest belongs to her allmightyness JKR. 


	2. Good or bad?

~CHAPTER TWO~  
  
Good or bad?  
  
By Elise  
  
  
  
Draco seemed to really have Hermione on the hook, something Harry and Ron didnt like it at all.  
  
"God, why does she always have to hang out with HIM?" Lavendel complained, and looked furiously at Parvati. "I don't mind, I never liked her! She thinks she is sooooo smart!" Parvati replied.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Parvati, and sighed. Hermoine wast the smartest girl in fifth grade, so why couldnt she see through that ugly little mountaingoat? Malfoy, the one boy, who had always been mean to her, calling her 'mudblood', got away with it. Just great!  
  
All the Gryffindors were sitting in the commonroom, and Harry waited for Hermione to come. When she finally arrived, Harry went straight over to her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" he shriked, and she looked up at him, looking confused, saying; "If you want me to help me with your homework, think again!"  
  
"No, it's not that! But why do you hang out with Malfoy? I mean.." Harry stopped, and looked at Hermione. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IF HES GOOD OR BAD?" she yelled at Harry.  
  
"Well I dont, but I'm not sure you know either. Anyway, I've been waiting here for about 30 minutes, can you let me finish?" Harry said, ignoring her yelling.  
  
"NO, AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO TALK TO ME, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT MUCH LONGER!!" Hermione screamed, and went off, apparently to get something to eat.  
  
"Oh, God, whats with the mood?" Harry whispered to Ron, noticing that everybody around them was staring like some stupid mountaingoats. "As I told you, I dont want to know whats up with her and Malfoy, but it seems like she has permanent PMS!" Ron replied, in an even lower whisper than Harrys, hoping that nobody could hear him.  
  
Next day, neither Harry OR Ron spoke to Hermione, mostly because both of them had belived in Rons 'permanently PMS'-joke. And anyway, she was just hanging with Malfoy... or maybe not?  
  
Suddendly, Hagrid was standing in front of Harry and Ron, looking very serious. "Hermione..." he began, but got interrupted by Ron. "Yes. Hermione is lonley, and we're mad at her because she hangs with the goat. Am I right?"  
  
Hagrid sighed, and looked even more serious at Ron. "Hermione feels that you two are ignoring her, yes, Ron. But why cant she be friends with you two AND Malfoy?" "Because Malfoy stinks!" Ron replied, whispering, praying Hagrid didnt hear him. But unfortunaly, hes prays wasn't heard. -"Maybe you have a bad impression of Malfoy, but how can you possibly know if he is good or bad?", Hagrid said, and walked away.  
  
"Yes, how can we POSSIBLY know?!" Ron yelled ironicly after Hagrid.  
  
Later that day, they saw Hermione trying to collect Slytherins for her "S.P.E.W.-organisasion", giving them marks.  
  
"Oh, so she STILL havent given up that bull?" Ron said, making sure that Hermione could hear him. He was pissed. -And it was all Malfoys fault.  
  
When she saw Harry and Ron, she walked away from all the Slytherins, and pulled them off.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked. "Because you hang with that ugly little goat!" Ron replied. "Ron, stop it!" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Who is a little goat? Malfoy? As I said to Harry; YOU DONT KNOW HIM!" Ron ignored her, and Harry said to her; "Neither do you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione worked on words... "Yes, I do. At least better than you two!" she yelled. -"Oh, shut up, Hermione. At least we don't have permanent PMS, so we dont yell!"  
  
That stopped her mouth, and she ran off. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Those two dont have a clue, and if they wanted to be that way, she was certainly NOT going to help them with their homework anymore, she thought, as she walked into her dorm.  
  
Next day, at 09.00 a.m. all the Slytherins and Gryffindors was again sitting with Snape in potionclass.  
  
Neville had fallen in love with Pansy, because of the lovepotion. As he sat down at his desk, crying, Snape walked over.  
  
"Whats wrong, Neville?" he said, even though it didnt bother him.  
  
"Pansy doesnt like me! She says Im ugly!"  
  
"So, so, so Neville. I dont like you either, but do you cry over me? And face the fact that you are ugly, so shut up, Neville!" Snape replied, looking mad because of the effects of the lovepotoins that had screwed up his class. "Damn!" he mumbled, making sure that none of the students could hear him.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione was sitting on a desk as far away from Harry and Ron as possible.  
  
"Hermione still has the hots for that bogeyman!" said Ron, making a face. "Oh, Ron shut up", Harry said, and mumbled something more about that it seemed like Ron was jealous of Malfoy. "Now its your turn to shut up, Harry", Ron said. "Snape is watching you... and not me!" he said, and made a laugh.  
  
Snape called up the couples, and they had to say if the lovepotion had worked, and Hermione was really looking foreward to it, and so was Parvati. She had planned to try to make a fool out of Ron, bacause he had ignored her all week, only talking about Hermione.  
  
When it was Parvati and Ron's turn, Snape said that Parvati should begin. "Oh, God!" Ron mumbled, knowing that Parvati was mad at him.  
  
"Well, our potion DID work, but Ron spent all week beeing jealous at Malfoy. So you can say it didnt work out so well." She said, and Ron blushed lightly.  
  
Snape looked at Ron with a disbeliving smile. "Is this true?" he said, as he looked at Ron.  
  
"No, of course not!" Ron screamed, still blushing. -"Yes, it is!" Parvati replied before Snape interrupted.  
  
Snape stared, and just kept staring. He didnt know who to belive. Did Ron really like that girl with the big teeth? Or.. her teeth were normal now, but, come on! Hermione? Not that Snape was really the person to talk about other peoples' looks, as Snape himself looked as though he had been chewed and spit out again.  
  
It was Malfoy and Hermiones turn; Malfoy seemed to really enjoy himself, but Hermione didnt. -And nobody expected her to either.  
  
Malfoy began, and Snape got a foolish grin on his face. "I have had a great week.." ha began, and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. It was obvious that they were up to something.  
  
"Hermione is boring, and she only cares about homework and Ron!" Malfoy continued, as Parvati fell off her chair, and couldnt stop laughing. Hermione ran out off the classroom, and didnt plan to show up for any of the other classes.  
  
-At least not before she had spoken to Ron and Harry.  
  
She felt like a total fool. -How could she possibly think that Malfoy was nice? Harry and Ron was right. She DIDNT know Malfoy, and she at least knew that he wasnt good. -But did she want to know if he was bad? 


End file.
